Just Like Summers at Harvard
by Michalyn
Summary: Shigeru finally has Kuroyanagi where he wants him but something still doesn't seem quite right.... Shigeru x Kuroyangi


Title: Just Like Summers at Harvard

By Michalyn

Fandom: Yakitate! Japan

Pairing: Shigeru x Kuroyanagi

Rating: T/ PG 13

Warnings: crack

Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely boys.

Kyoto summers were the worst, Shigeru decided, fanning himself desultorily with his hand. Not only was the sun absolutely unforgiving, but the humidity was even more oppressive. Taking a breath was like inhaling through a wet rag. And of course, today, on the hottest most sweltering day of the year, the air conditioner had to be broken. Earlier in morning it had rattled alarmingly, given a sputtering cough and died. Shigeru could have screamed, even though the cheap sublet they were staying in had been another of his money-saving ideas.

They had just returned from Monaco and there were only a few days left before the Yakitate 9 competition so every yen counted. Shigeru had heard of a skilled potter who lived near Kiyomizudera [1 whose pots might be used to create a revolutionary bread and he'd suggested to Azuma and Kawachi that they come investigate. The constraints on their budget though, meant that the three men were packed into the same room.

It was hard enough dealing with Kawachi's foghorn snoring and Azuma's sleep-talking but the whispering, the rustling clothes, the stolen kisses when they thought Shigeru was asleep left Shigeru praying for this little field trip to end. Not that he had anything against young love, but it irked Shigeru that Azuma and Kawachi, two of the most bumbling, clueless people in the world had somehow managed to realize their feelings for each other while his own love interest remained stubbornly elusive.

Shigeru sighed. Well, at least the oven was working. The kitchenette and the little stove it contained had been the only pleasant surprise of the apartment. The others had been the clogged toilet, the extended family of cockroaches which paid them frequent visits and a mysterious stain on the bedroom carpet that looked suspiciously like blood. Still, the oven was good, all the more so because it had given him an excuse to call Kuroyanagi, who it turned out was also in the Kansai area helping to promote the competition. And with Azuma and Kawachi gone off somewhere to sight-see, what better chance than to give cupid a little help. Shigeru had invited Kuroyanagi over for brunch and though the additional heat from the oven made the room even more hellish it was worth it.

Shigeru was just contemplating a fifth shower when there was a loud rapping on the door. His heart skipped a beat and he hurried to open it. _Ryou!_

"Ah, Kuroyanagi-sempai. Come in, come in."

"Hello, Kanmuri-kun." Kuroyanagi stepped over the threshold and two large spots of sweat immediately bloomed in the armpits of his shirt. Amazingly the apartment was even hotter than outside where at least there was the occasional sluggish stirring of air. In here, the air had that wavy mirage-like quality one often perceived on the street at the boundary between the asphalt and the atmosphere--or in the Saharan desert. Shigeru hurried to get the drinks.

"Please, have a seat," he called, indicating the battered card table that served as their dining table.

Kuroyanagi visibly hesitated given the scorching heat confronting him but Shigeru hid his smile as the older man's nostril's flared delicately. There was no way Kuroyanagi could resist what he had prepared for lunch and sure enough, the older man moved quickly to the table. Shigeru pulled the _croustades_[2 out the oven with a flourish and doled out the rich deviled seafood filling, generously spiced with crab. He could almost see Kuroyanagi's mouth watering as he brought the tray with the meal and the iced lemonade over.

"So..." Shigeru took his seat. "How's the promotional tour going?"

"Good. I just returned from Osaka yesterday. Everyone seems excited about the competition, especially after the Monaco cup. I was surprised at how many ordinary people seemed to recognize me, especially this far from Tokyo."

"Oh?" Shigeru smiled, pillowing his hand on his cheek. "So Kuroyanagi-sempai is a celebrity already eh?"

Kuroyanagi's eyes flashed as he swallowed his drink. "I don't care about celebrity status. It is the art that comes first and using my skills as a connoisseur for the posterity of the bread-making industry in Japan!" he declared.

"Of course, of course. Only about the art." Shigeru agreed. "So how flashy is your costume?"

"Yes ... well...that is..." Kuroyanagi spluttered.

Shigeru grinned. "Hmm mmm. Why don't you try the _croustade_, Kuroyanagi-sempai? I wouldn't want it to get cold."

"Ah of course." Kuroyanagi reached for the _croustade_ and brought it to his mouth. He took a bite. "By the way, what are you and Azuma--**_Nngh_**!"

Shigeru waited patiently while Kuroyanagi did a mincing dance, rapidly curved and un-curved his hands like pincers and shouted "**_CRUST-_**acean!" The reaction brought back such warm, nostalgic feelings (though, admittedly a good portion of that was due to the heat). This was nice--his doing the cooking and their eating together almost as if they were once again living in the same apartment. In fact, it felt just like the good old days, those perfect summer days at Harvard when everything was new and alien and Kuroyanagi had been the powerful center of gravity that kept him sane. Shigeru had fallen in love with the dark-haired man in his first week there.

So much had changed since then, but his feelings, those had always remained constant. No matter how many years they were apart, it was the reminder of the little things in their time together that gave Shigeru hope, like how they fell so easily into conversation, how Kuroyanagi's breath always sped up just a bit when Shigeru leaned close and how Kuroyanagi used to sneak into his room to watch him sleep, thinking that he never noticed. Shigeru knew the feelings were there, but if Kawachi and Azuma were clueless, Kuroyanagi's inexperience combined with his utter lack of people skills made him the king of the oblivious. The question was how long would Shigeru have to wait before his dreams would be fulfilled?

While Shigeru pondered these weighty matters, Kuroyanagi had finally come down from the high of his reaction. Part of why Shigeru so enjoyed making these exquisite meals for his sempai was that the look on Kuroyanagi's face after a reaction was post-orgasmic and at least for now, it was closest he would get to the real thing. Shigeru stifled a groan and he couldn't help rubbing his erection a little beneath the table.

"Was it good for you too?" he rasped

"What?"

Shigeru coughed. "Ah ... I meant the bread. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes. Delicious as always," Kuroyanagi said primly, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No, no it was my pleasure. Besides..." Shigeru hesitated. "I suppose we won't be seeing very much of each other after this will we? I can't speak for the others but after everything that's happened I'll miss having you around, sempai." Shigeru murmured, staring at his hands.

Kuroyanagi's eyes widened. His throat worked visibly as he stared at Shigeru across the table. "Kanmuri-kun I ... I..."

"Yes?" Shigeru's heart fluttered with tremulous hope. Their gazes locked and something electric passed between them.

Kuroyanagi's pale green irises were almost eclipsed by the black of his pupils and his face had that soft vulnerable look that Shigeru saw every night in his dreams. He couldn't help himself. Before he knew it, he was leaning close, could see the fine beads of sweat on Kuroyanagi's upper lip, could smell his cologne. When he was a hairsbreadth away, the older man's lips trembled and instinctively, he lifted his face up to Shigeru whose heart was pounding like a jackhammer in his chest. Finally, finally he would get his chance. Shigeru swallowed. Slowly he began to raise his hand to cup Kuroyanagi's cheek.

And then the phone rang.

Kuroyanagi started; Shigeru skittered backward and the warm yearning look in Kuroyanagi's face disappeared for good as he fumbled for his phone in his pocket. The moment was gone forever. Shigeru watched helplessly as Kuroyanagi brought the cell phone to his ear and the other man's face suddenly brightened.

"Kid!" he exclaimed.

Shigeru's fists clenched as he heard that name. As he cleared the table, he began deriving the algorithm for a most poisonous polymer in his head. Behind him, Kuroyanagi eagerly paced the apartment, his voice continuing in its excited tones. Shigeru tossed the dishes in the sink, uncaring of the noisy clatter they made. Fucking Kid.

It was just like those damn summers at Harvard all over again.

End

Notes:

[1 Kiyomizudera is one of the most famous temples in Japan: "A croustade is a serving vessel made from a large loaf of bread. The top crust is removed and the inside crumb cut out, leaving a shell at least 1 inch thick around...Usually croustades are made from day-old rounded or rectangular brioche loaves, a good pain de mie or pullman loaf...Croustades are especially good filled with creamed wild mushrooms, deviled seafood or chicken" (Bread by Beth Hensperger)


End file.
